


Sailing Stones

by Pearl_Jam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, In later chapters - Freeform, hand holding, lewd acts, scandalous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Jam/pseuds/Pearl_Jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blossoming love between two gems that should have always been. Hesitation is the name of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing Stones

Metal against metal, sword against sword. Connie’s intense stare evaluated the Holo-Pearl’s formation and moved back in using her sword’s superior size to disarm one of them and moving towards the other two. Pearl stared on with her hands clasped behind her back, her mind elsewhere.

“HYAH!” Connie roared, the last hologram stuttering as she slammed the pink blade through it’s chest.

“Trio Advanced Lesson 4 Defeated! Do you wish to fight again?”

“Haa... Ahhh... Haa…. No... Thank you.” Connie gasped out, sweat pouring down her nose and dampening the stone below. The hologram fizzled a few times before completely disappearing. “How... Was that, ma’am?”

“Hm..? OH! Oh yes very well done, Connie! Very well done, indeed!” Pearl spoke, clapping a few times and bringing the girl her water bottle. Pearl retrieved the scabbard from the edge of their training area, Connie’s eyes watching her as she drank from her bottle and wiped off her forehead.

“Is everything alright, ma’am..?” Connie asked after the unbearable silence was too much. Pearl’s soft footfalls as she returned were the only sound on the peaceful floating arena of stone.

"Of course. What makes you think something is the matter?” Pearl asked, wondering just how far her trainee would pry.

“You’ve been unusually quiet... I even did a few reckless swings back there and you didn’t comment on it… ” Pearl’s hesitant reaction was more of an answer than you would need.

“It’s Amethyst, huh?” Connie stated simply.

“What?! N-No it’s just... Okay It might be… How did you figure that out?” Pearl responded with a desperate sigh. Was she really so translucent?

“Well Steven said you two have been at it more than usual lately. I don’t really know if it’s appropriate but we can... talk about it. Ma’am.”

Pearl sighed and her brow furrowed, handing Connie the scabbard and making her way to the edge of the broken arena. She sat with her legs hanging from the edge; Connie would imitate but soon regret this decision as the imminent fear of falling off crept up her leg the second they started to dangle.“Uhhh... S-So what’s up?” she asked, hesitantly looking down into the bright abyss of clouds.

"It's her. Or me... Or both of us. We used to be able to compromise and fuse without incident, but lately it just seems impossible to get a word out without her making some... stupid quip!" Pearl threw her hands into her lap with a huff, glancing over at her student with a slight smile. "I don't expect you to have an answer, Connie. A little venting helps, however."  
  
Pearl rested her hand on her student's shoulder for a moment, wanting to reassure her, only to recoil when she realized how sweaty the girl had gotten.

“No, no! I understand! My parents and I go through that sometimes. You just feel out of sync and every conversation is just another argument in waiting!” she sped on, Pearl’s sympathetic expression more of a front than anything.

The parent child dynamic Connie’s family had was so different from Steven and his father so it was a bit hard to imagine the similarities.

“But we always find a way to make up. Resync! I think you and Amethyst should spend a day together to reconnect! Maybe find some new music to dance to!” Connie excitedly declared.

“Connie, I don’t think… ”

“No, seriously! I know what fusion is like too! Steven and I... We have our own rhythm. We’re different but we can fuse super easy now.” the young girl was practically brimming with pride.

Pearl’s face stared with hesitant approval of Connie’s words, folding her hands in her lap as she continued.

“It’s like... Hugging someone. Hugging someone you don’t want to leave. You squeeze together so tight and when you come up for air you aren’t you anymore.” she went on, Pearl’s gaze falling back into the clouds and her arms hugging her stomach.

There was a small flash behind the pair, Steven running down the steps and nearly falling onto his face before him and Connie smashed together in a hug. Pearl’s resolve returned as she saw his smiling face.

“Ah I probably stink! Don’t hug me!” Connie whined, Steven peeling himself from her shirt and laughing.

“You smell of battle! How did today’s training go?” he asked, looking up at Pearl expectantly.

“Wonderful. Connie and I were just finishing up.” she spoke, bowing to Connie and receiving a bow in return.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Connie and Steven had gone to Connie’s house to spend the rest of the day, using Lion as their chauffeur. This left the temple rather empty. Peridot and Garnet were working on the drill most likely so Pearl assumed it best to lend her assistance. She finished cleaning up the small mess Steven had left from lunch and just as she was about to head to the barn, the screen door creaked open. Amethyst’s jaw seemingly unhinged as she finished eating what appeared to be a box of donuts… expired donuts. And yes that was box and all, mind you.

“Hello.” Pearl softly left out, her hands clasped in front of her as the smaller gem finished chewing.

“What up, P.” she received, Amethyst walking past without even a glance up in her direction. Why did it hurt so much this time? Any other time and Pearl would have been able to walk on and ignore the rude behavior but this time... this time it was too much.

“I am what’s up! We are what is up! Look at me!” she yelled a bit louder than she probably intended, her clenched fists going to her sides as she turned around.

“Woah... Jeez you don’t gotta yell. What is it?” Amethyst responded, puffing her bangs up with a blow of air as she looked back at Pearl.

“I want to talk with you. I’m sick of being out of sync or whatever this is! This distance.” she scolded, sighing in a rather big huff.

“Augh come on, P. You always have to make this big to-do whenever we get a little off kilter... Just chill out.” she dismissed her. Again she dismissed her.

“This is important, Amethyst. Something is wrong. We couldn’t fuse on our last mission and Steven almost got hurt because of it. If Garnet wasn’t there-”

“But she was!” Amethyst cut her off, ”-And Steven can take care of himself now! We won’t even need to fuse anymore!” she spoke, pulling some drink from the fridge and downing in an instant.  
Pearls expression was pure shock. She couldn’t react to such a cold statement.

“What did I do... to make you hate me so much?” Pearl spoke quietly as Amethyst finished eating the can. The violet gem refused to look back at her, realizing the magnitude of what she had just said. Of course she didn't intend for it to sound so malicious but it hung in the air like a bad odor. The room was quiet again. Neither Gem could fully express what they had inside because neither knew what was truly dwelling within. The undertone of anxiety every time they spoke of the Cluster... Malachite looming somewhere in the ocean... It was too much. Thunder roared through the temple as rain started to fall outside. The pair both jumped at the loud noise, Pearl’s gaze shifting to the door behind her and wondering if Steven and Connie got caught in the rain.

“Yo, P... Come on.” Amethyst called her attention back, the smaller gem making her way to the temple gate and opening it to her room. Pearl quickly followed, arching an eyebrow at the rather casual invitation. Amethyst usually hated having Pearl in her room due to Pearl naturally moving her things about. Just as Pearl was about to adjust a stop sign that was mounted in a pile of… items, Amethyst spoke up.

“You know I don't hate you."she scolds, Pearls hand retracting from the misaligned sign and her gaze casting over the smaller gem's back. A pregnant pause filled the air.

“Amethyst what are we doing in here..?” Pearl questioned, sounding more exhausted than anything.

“We're working this junk out... Steven talked to me about it and now we've even got him worried." she spoke, her gaze looking back to Pearl as they walked through her room's piles of trash.

"Connie spoke with me as well... I guess they are looking out for us." Pearl solemnly spoke, "How exactly are we 'working this junk out', as you put it?"

"Dancing. I'm gonna teach you how I dance. Really show you, y'know?"

“Amethyst in all our years together I don’t think you’ve tried to teach me anything... Aside from belching.”

“I know. Just keep an open mind... and loosen up a bit.” she told her with a teasing glance and shimmy of her shoulders.

She climbed up one of the piles as Pearl looked on in slight confusion. A few objects poured down the sides of the pile, Pearl stepping away a little bit as more crashed to her feet.

“Oops. CATCH! CATCH!” Amethyst bellowed from the tower. Pearl squawked as she was hit with a rather heavy box, her arms wrapping around it as she stumbled backwards.

“Augh... Try to be at least a LITTLE careful.” Pearl scolded, looking at what exactly she had caught. It was a stereo system; a suspiciously new stereo system.

“What is this for?” Pearl asked, looking toward the quartz as she landed with an ‘Oof.’

“Sick beats, Yo!” she said with a grin, tugging the pale gem along to a cleared space free of any of her possessions. The glow Amethysts room had was quite unique; This area felt like it was in a spotlight. A whole dance floor just for the two of them.

“So you’re going to ‘show me some moves’ then?” Pearl asked with an amused smile, handing off the boom box to the purple gem who slammed the thing to play and set it aside. Pearl’s anxiety grew more intense as Amethyst didn’t respond. She began to move to the music. She moved in a way Pearl had never seen before. She was doing a more simple motion than normal, her eyes locked onto Pearl’s lower half and soon her hands were as well.

“A-Amethyst!” Pearl choked out, her stiff form being drawn into the shorter gem’s.

“Dude, relax. Just move with me, for once.” Amethyst spoke in an unusually husky tone. Pearl never thought this is how Amethyst would act. She was being patient with her even though Pearl had probably the stiffest hips on the planet in that moment. After another minute of the awkward exchange the song began to change, Amethysts hand taking Pearls and pushing her away, only to pull her back in with a wide grin.

“Stop performing and just move, you big nerd!” Amethyst bellowed out, pulling away from Pearl as the volume rose higher. Soon enough they were bouncing together, Amethyst’s scratchy laugh making Pearl snicker. It was the first time in so long the pair had fun with one another rather than in spite of one another. Their practice devolved into a small private party; half imitation and half showing off to one another. Amethyst had finally pulled the proverbial stick from Pearl’s behind and saw her hips move for the first time.

“PEARL! You actually have something back there!” she squealed out, her grating voice bringing Pearl back to reality.

“I do not! I have nothing back there!” Pearl squealed, hands covering what little she did have before Amethyst could punch her in the arm.

“Like this!” she spoke, pulling her mane of violet hair back and glowing momentarily as it was tied back, her bangs feathering over her left eye. She stood aside Pearl, slowly moving her hips and grinning up at the ballerinas cerulean expression. Pearl’s hands hesitantly imitated, elbows pointing to the sky and arms drooping behind her head. The pair were soon in sync, Amethysts eyes gliding up Pearl’s form.

“You look good..” Amethyst blurted out, realizing she had said it out loud only when it was too late.

“Thank you... Moving in this way feels very weird.” Pearl stated, her eyes drifting down and meeting the other gem. Amethyst broke eye contact in an instant, her cheeks looking flushed with a deeper violet than normal.  
They kept on until the song ended, the stereo going silent and leaving the pair in an awkward position. This was intended to be fusion training originally... right?

“Uhm... Opal?” Pearl proposed.

“Yeah. Opal.” Amethyst reassured, walking in front of Pearl only a few feet away.  
The silence was unbearable. Pearls foot slid forward, Amethyst spinning as she drew near. They seems to circle one another, their hands connecting and Pearl curling herself into Amethyst’s grasp. She was dipped backwards, her breath gasping out as Amethyst threw her back up in a dramatic extension. Their arms pulled back together and as they collided, Pearl holding Amethyst’s head close. Amethyst’s hands had taken to Pearl’s hips and squeezed firmly.

“Uhh… ” Pearl spoke.

“Uhmm… ” Amethyst imitated. They remained embraced, both staring into the others eyes and wondering what they had done so wrong. Amethyst’s hands hands slowly moved around Pearl’s waist completely; Pearl did nothing to stop this action.

“There you two are.” Garnet spoke in a low monotone rumble, Pearl squealing and Amethyst pushing her away in an instant. Garnet stared on, expressionless as far as they could see.

“Y-Yo, Garnet. We were just-”

“Fusion training! Ahaha just trying to work out the ol’ kinks in our uhm... dancing.” Pearl jumped in, smoothing out the hem of her tunic.

“Mmm. Come on. Peridot wants help with the drill and needs more parts. We're leaving." Garnet spoke in her calm monotone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First chapter of this fic. Any critizism is welcome as long as it's constructive! Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 completed sooner rather than later! -Jam


End file.
